Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Benutzername Hi Ben Kenobi, kannst du meinen Benutzernamen in Kit Fisto umändern? Wäre dir sehr zum Dank verpflichtet.Saesee Tiin 21:04, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Davon gehe ich nicht aus. Es gibt schon einen Kit Fisto. JunoDiskussion 08:11, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Benutzername Kit Fisto ist sehr beliebt. Es gibt Kit Fisto, .:Kit-Fisto:., Kit Fisto 92, Kit Fisto 96, Kitfisto92, Kitfisto96 Kit Mephisto, dann gibt es Kit Fisto 25(so hieß ich früher) und es gibt noch mehr! Verändere den Namen Kit Fisto doch etwas. Zum Beispiel: Master Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto* oder Fisto Fan. 23:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) OK Ok ich hör ja auf. :P May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:38, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Komm schon bitte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:40, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Hey Ben komm schon. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:42, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Dann lese ich halt. ;-) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:44, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich kann da nix für, du hast zu oft gejoint und Gamesurge hat dich rausgeworfen deshalb. 23:49, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Und für wie lange? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:51, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Oder unbefristet? :s ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:06, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich empfehle Router neustarten. 00:19, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) roving eye Hi Ben. Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was es an dem Bild genau zu bemängeln gibt? Würde mich über eine etwas detailliertere Begründung freuen, als nur ein QM-Siegel. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende.-Darth Hate 13:42, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hi, ich war monatelang nicht on und wollte nach langer zeit mal wieder ein bisschen mitarbeiten. Da stelle ich fest, dass Urai Fen vor mehr als einem Monat eine Warnung auf meiner Disku hinterlassen hat, dass die Richtlinien geändert wurden und ich meine Fan-Fiction lieber speichern sollte. Du hast sie gelöscht, ohne dass ich was mitbekommen habe. Ich will dir natürlich keine Vorwürfe machen, schließlich gab es eine Woche Vorwarnung, aber könntest du die Seite wiederherstellen? In den nächsten 3 - 4 Tagen würde ich dann eine Kopie auf meinem Computer erstellen und du kannst die Seite wieder löschen. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 22:07, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Kontaktier mich (oder Pandora oder Ackbar) einfach im IRC, damit wir dir eine Kopie der gelöschten Seite geben können. 12:50, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, Pandora hat's mir gemailt. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 12:56, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) FX-Lichtschwert Hi Ben Kenobi, ich überlege seit kurzem, ob ich mir ein FX Lichtschwert kaufen soll, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher also wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir sagen kannst ob die Klingen wirklich genau so leuchten (also auch mit Farbe) wie im Film oder ob du Klinge nur Fake ist und nachträglich bearbeitet wurde, denn das wird auf der Seite nirgendwo erwähnt. Danke im Voraus, Jojo1000 21:33, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, meine Replik hat keine Klinge. 21:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber die schreiben da laut und deutlich, dass die FX Lichtschwerter eine Klinge haben, die mit LEDlichtern funktioniert und so aussieht wie im Film? Jojo1000 21:53, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Vielleicht solltest du jemanden fragen, der auch ein FX-Lichtschwert besitzt. Meins ist nur eine Replik. 21:59, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Bild:IG-w-lightsaber.JPG 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 22:18, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hei Was muss ich alles in einen Artikel schreiben, damit er nicht gleich wieder gelöscht wird????? z. b. ein Artikel zu einem Jahr. J Luke M 00:10, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Jedenfalls nicht so einen Mist wie in den, den ich gerade gelöscht habe. Das führt sonst höchstens zu einer Sperre wegen Spam. 00:11, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: Ja schon aber es stimmt doch 13,5 Milliarden Jahren ist das Universum entstanden. und die erde ist alderaan. Ach jetzt auch egal... schreib mir hier mal bitte was in einen guten Artikel muss. ein Jahr als beispiel wär nicht schlecht.J Luke M 10:26, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Seit wann ist Alderaan die Erde? -Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 10:29, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::XD da hat wohl jemand das falsch verstanden, Alderaan ist nicht die Erde. Oh man wie kommt man denn da drauf. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 10:34, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Hab ich mal i-wo gelesen. also wie muss man einen Artikel schreiben das er nicht gleich wieder gelöscht wird?????J Luke M 11:18, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Er muss mit offiziellen Quellen übereinstimmen, Kategorien haben und Quellenangaben dürfen nicht fehlen. JunoDiskussion 11:20, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Außerdem sollte es kein Stub sein, da diese sofort gelöscht werden. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:30, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Legacy Namen Hi Ben, Ich habe eine Frage wegen den Legacy-Comics, denn deren Namensräume sind ja komplett verschieden. Könnte man das anpassen? Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 16:06, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kotor Projekt Hi Ben, ich hätte da mal eine Frage bzügl. dem Projekt und dem Benutzer:Corran' da dieser sich ja mittlerweile in der JP einigermaßen zurrecht gefunden hat und schon akzeptabele Artikel schreibt könnte man ihn doch jetzt schon in das Projekt lassen, da er ja schon mal reinwollte aber ja wegen seiner Taten nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig war. Also bitte ich dich ihn noch mal ne Chance zu geben und ihn in das Projekt reinzulassen. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:14, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild Hey Ben, kann ich das Bild bei den Republikanischen Soldaten durch ein besseres ersetzten ? Und gehört das Kotor Campainguide auch zu den Aufgabengebieten des Kotor-Projekts ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:22, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das Bild ist sogar mit der Qualitätsmangel markiert, aber lass Ben lieber mal noch kucken, ob er das Bild nicht schon wo rumliegen hat... Der Campaignguide gehört auch zum Gebiet, was sich ja mit allem aus dem Zeitraum (Spiel, Comics, Guides, hfflt auch mal Romane) befasst. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 16:32, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Also das bild ist aus dem Campaign Guide, da sind 3 Soldaten drauf, und kämpfen wenigstens, ich glaub das ist sogar passender, also man sieht die Uniformen genauso gut wie bei dem mangelbild, ich kanns ja mal hochladen wenn du es sehen willst. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:36, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn du das von Seite 8 meinst, wo sie während der Raumschlacht auf der Brücke stehen, das halte ich für weniger geeignet, weil man keinen der Soldaten richtig sieht. Wart einfach mal auf Ben, wahrscheinlich hat er sogar ein super Bild von so einem, aber hats noch nicht hochgeladen. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 16:49, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :nö Seite 171. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:50, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ups, falsches Buch... Naja, besser wie das aktuelle ist es sicher, aber vielleicht gibts ja sogar ein gutes Spielbild...Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 16:55, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::nö hab schon durchgeschaut, ist das passendsde was für ein Buch meinstest du denn ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:14, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab im KotOR-Roleplaying Game geschaut... Ich meinte, vllt gibts ein schönes Bild ausm Spiel von Ben... Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 17:31, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das Bild ist schrecklich. Zu blass, unscharf, deutliches Raster, zu wenig Kontrast, nicht rechteckig, verwaschen, usw., da muss auf jeden Fall ein anderes oder eine bessere Version von diesem hin. Das sieht grad richtig übel aus. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 17:53, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ben hat schon eine schönere Version reingetan, danke Ben. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:22, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Namen Kannst du meinen Namen in Fanatiker³ ändern? MfG Joni 08:29, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nein. 16:23, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Warum? MfG Joni 16:28, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Weil der Name im Gegensatz zu deinem jetzigen blöd ist und ein Sonderzeichen enthält. 16:29, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was solls!? Bin einverstanden. Was ist das Problem mit den Sonderzeichen? MfG Joni 16:33, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Sonderzeichen sind einfach böse... Solange man immer eine deutsche Tastatur verwendet ist es kein Problem, aber viele andere Tastaturen haben andere Sonderzeichen. Sonderzeichen sollten daher bei so Sachen wie Namen egtl vermieden werden (genau wie bei Email usw...)'Pandora' Diskussion /\ Admin 11:36, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) KotOR-Projekt hallo ben, ich wollte schlich und ergreifend fragen, ob ich nun in dein Projekt kann um mitzuarbeiten(wenn du willst auch nur auf Probe). Bitte sag mir bescheid. MDMMDS Corran' 19:21, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Danke Ich weiss, eigentlich ist es unnötig zu danken, aber mir gefällt das Bild zur Schlacht von Taloraan so gut, dass ich doch Danke sagen will - Danke ;-) - Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 15:02, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Haja, dafür bin ich ja hier... 16:50, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Nur dazu? Pah... Ja dann... ;-) Habe darum eben schon lange gehofft, dass jemand mal ein Bild hochladen würde, da der Artikel so ziemlich fahl aussah. Also dann - Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 17:05, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) UC's Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Obi-Wan Kenobi“ und „Darth Bane“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Jaina 20:35, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Trilon, Inc. Hi Ben, Hast du das Bild für Trilon, Inc. schon als Vektorgrafik auf deinem Rechner? Köntest du mir bitte grad bescheidgeben, wenn du es hochgeladen hast? Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 12:45, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Der Artikel ist so leider noch ein Stub, da der Inhalt der Kurzgeschichte über IG-88 komplett fehlt. Wenn sich keiner findet, der den noch erweitern könnte, dann muss er leider wieder gelöscht werden. Das Bild habe ich allerdings schon. 15:17, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Mhm, weißt du zufälligerweise, wo ich diese Kurzgeschichte finden kann? Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 15:39, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Kopfgeld auf Han Solo. 15:49, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was mich jetzt aber wundert; was hat das mit Trilon, Inc. zu tun ?! Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 15:51, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Kleiner Tipp: ist die Antwort auf die Frage, die du vorher gestellt hast ;) Bel Iblis 15:54, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ja, aber was hat eine IG-88 Geschichte mit einem Raumschiffbaunternehmen zu tun? Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 16:07, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Nun ja, das Unternehmen taucht in der Geschichte auf. Bel Iblis 16:21, 4. Aug. 2009 (CEST)